


Urine Trouble

by kinkitsecretkinkitsafe



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: pacificrimkink, Consensual Kink, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe/pseuds/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a thing for watersports. Newt finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urine Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4793787#t4793787) that got away from me.

"Holy shit, man. I can't take it any more," Newt says, hopping from foot to foot. "I gotta do it. You gotta let me do it. _Fuck!_ 3 hours, dude! We've been on lockdown for _3 hours_. I'm doing the dance. Do you see me? I'm doing the dance. _Fuck!_ " Newt hops from foot to foot and squeezes his knees together. He waves his arms at Hermann, halfway up the ladder pointedly ignoring Newt.

"Just _hold it_ , Newton." Hermann gripes, throwing a sneer over his shoulder. "We'll be out of here soon."

"Tell that to my bladder, ok, man? You saw how much coffee I drank today. What is this lockdown even _for_? Why don't we have a fucking bathroom in here? I mean seriously? We should have a fucking bathroom." Newt crosses his legs further nearly overbalancing. "Oh shit."

"What is it _now_?" Hermann doesn't even bother turning around this time and if Newt weren't so preoccupied it would piss him off no end.

"Little bit just came out. Just a tiny bit." Newt stares at his crotch for a moment and then he's sprinting to the sink. "Fuuuuck! The seal's broken! I've gotta do it! I'm sorry!" Newt reaches the sink and unzips just in time, canting his hips up and aiming the stream towards the drain. "Oh my _god_ , this is _relief_. This is fucking relief. You don't even know, man, oh fuck. I love you sink. I love everything about you." Newt leans against the splashboard with an obscene groan and stays that way until there's nothing left. He shakes twice and tucks himself away, and runs the water to wash his hands and the last of the piss down the drain. Turning around, he wipes his hands off on his jeans and sees Hermann making his way slowly off the ladder. 

"I know you're pissed--" Newt can't help it he snorts at the pun. "But that was totally, like, dire straits, emergency pissing. I wouldn't have done it if--Hey man, are you ok?" Newt ignores the rules and crosses the line, hurrying over to where Hermann is hunched over and heading to his desk.

"I am _fine_ , Dr. Geiszler." Hermann waves Newt off and continues walking, hunched and slower than his usual pace.

"Woah, no you're not. "Dr. Geiszler", man? Really? Tell me what's wrong." Newton catches up with Hermann and puts and hand on his shoulder to stop him and Hermann sneers at him again.

" _Nothing_ is wrong. Leave me alone." Hermann tries to shake off Newt's arm, but Newt steps in front of him.

"Seriously, dude, you haven't treated me like this for no reason in, like, 4 years. Something is up with you." Newt holds Hermann still and looks him up and down, eyes bugging out a little when he sees his crotch. "Holy shit, you're hard. Wait, why are you hard? I haven't done anything to-- Wait. The piss? Was it the piss?"

"Let it be, Newton. It's none of your business." Hermann glares at Newt and pushes past.

"None of my busin- Screw you man. We've been fucking for how long now? 3 years?" Newt puts his hands on his hips and glares at Hermann's retreating back. "I just found out my partner's got a thing for piss and I'm not allowed to ask questions? It's not like I'm judging you. I just want to know the parameters. Like, do you want to piss on me? Do you want to be pissed _on_? What's the deal here?"

Hermann stops and straightens but doesn't turn around. Newt can hear the air puffing out of his nose like an angry bull.

"I do not want to piss on _or_ be pissed on. Let the matter drop, Newton." Hermann keeps walking but he's no longer trying to hide the fact that he has the gait of a man at full salute.

"So... the piss itself? The sound? How it looks? Meh, it doesn't matter, I can totally work with this."

"Newton." Hermann sounds tired and Newt feels a little sorry for him, but at the same time not because, seriously, _Dr. Geiszler_. He's had his tongue up the man's ass, for chrissake.

"You want a hand with that?" Newt asks slinking up behind Hermann. "I mean, who knows how long we're going to be on lockd-"

Tendo's voice -- Tendo's _very irritating voice_ \-- comes over the PA announcing that the lockdown is over and everyone's free to move about the shatterdome again and a whole heap of military shit that Newt doesn't give a fuck about because Hermann's giving him an ugly smile and walking away.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go avail myself to the facilities."

And then he's leaving the lab like the giant asshole he is.

-*-

The next morning, Newt calls Hermann into Hermann's small bathroom and pushes him down until he sits on the edge of the tub. Then he turns, pulls his dick out of the slit in his boxers, and lets go with his morning piss. 

Hermann leaves the room before he's really gotten started.

The next week and a half passes the same way. Newt never mentions it. Hermann never mentions it. But towards the end of the second week, Hermann's still seated by the time he finishes and Newt has to reward him by dropping to his knees and blowing the hell out of him. 

He magnanimously doesn't even gloat at how quickly Hermann shoots down his throat, or mention the satisfied little sigh he makes that Newt's never heard before, either.

At the beginning of the third week, Newt doesn't even have to call him in. Hermann follows him in and sits quietly on the edge of the tub and sometimes he watches the stream with his jaw hanging slightly open, eyes dilated, and cheeks stained red. Sometimes he looks away with his jaw clenched in determination and Newt wants to ask him about that, but they don't talk about this and Newt's not about to break the silence.

Sometimes Hermann doesn't let Newt touch him after Newt's tucked himself away and washed his hands. Sometimes he lets Newt drop to his knees and suck him in, curling his hands into Newt's hair and breathing his name when he cums. He'll slump to the side against the wall, breathing roughly and staring at Newt as Newt looks up and jacks himself hard and rough and dry until he comes against the tub, pressing his head against Hermann's knee.

After a month, Newt's knees are beginning to hurt from being on the cold, metal floor so often and he considers rolling up a towel, but decides to step things up a little instead.

Hermann follows him in as usual, but Newt puts his arm up before he can sit--shakes his head and turns away, tugging Hermann until he's standing behind him, hands resting tensely on his hips. He feels Hermann's head drop to his shoulder and ignores it--Hermann will work his own shit out in his own time. He pulls his dick out and starts to piss and then Hermann's hands are sliding into the apex of his thighs and he's pulling his hips against Newt's ass and he's already fully hard. Newt can't help the moan that slips out as he widens his stance and braces himself so he doesn't get piss everywhere as Hermann starts to move against him, dick snugged between Newt's ass cheeks and breath coming hot and heavy on his bare back. 

Newt's having a hard time concentrating because, fuck, he can feel the base of Hermann's dick rubbing against his ass hole through two layers of fabric and he's half-hard and having to focus on making sure his piss gets _in_ the bowl as he brackets his free arm against the wall. Hermann's rutting against him determinedly by the time the stream slows and stops and, as the last drops splash into the toilet, Hermann's cumming in his pajama pants with a low whine and Newt feels the material sodden and dragging against the small of his back.

"Hermann. Hermann, please, fuck. _Please_ ," Newt begs -- all he wants is Hermann's hand on him but Hermann is pushing away, leaning heavily on the wall for support as he stumbles his way back into the living area. Newt swears and then he's tugging himself, hard and dry, remembering Hermann's sounds and the dampness on his back until he's shooting into the bowl and some of it lands on the wall but he couldn't really give a fuck. By the time he's recovered and cleaned up, Hermann's left his quarters and his damp, cumstained pajamas are hanging from the hamper.

Hermann barely speaks to him for a week. It's different in the lab and he gives short, single syllable answers to every attempt at conversation Newt makes and outright ignores him when Newt tries to bring up what happened. 

They stop having sex.

It's awkward lying in bed every night and Newt actually considers going back to his own quarters for the first time in fuck knows how long.

"It's just a thing we do," Newt says in the lab one day, sick and tired of feeling bad for doing something for someone else for a change. "We've all got our weird little things that get us off like nothing else. It's no big. I mean, you hit one of mine pretty hard that last time. Like, woah, you have no idea, man."

Hermann glances quickly at the closed door to the lab and turns his head to look at Newt in confusion. It's one of the few times Hermann's looked directly at him in the past week so Newt forges ahead.

"Humping." Newt shrugs. "Never brought it up because I figured you'd prefer having your dick somewhere warm and wet, and, hey, you know how much I love to fuck. Get fucked. Whatever. I'm all for it." He shrugs again and looks at Hermann. "If you wanna use my body to get off without any sort of penetration, I am totally cool with that. Clothed. Naked. Whatever. I don't even question it anymore--it's just fucking _hot_. Whatever gets you off, amirite?"

"You... liked that?" Hermann asks quietly with an air of curiosity in his voice.

" _Fuck yes_." Newt strips off his gloves and crosses the line to lean against the railing and look up at Hermann on the ladder. "I mean, getting me all worked up and then _leaving_ not so much. I'd like to, yanno, _cum_. But, man, even having to jack off alone after that was still pretty good. I mean, I came in 30 seconds, max. It was like my dick had never been touched before."

Hermann is silent for a while. He stares off into space before looking in Newt's direction, but not directly at him. "You don't find my... proclivity... disgusting?"

"Dude, we've been doing this for a month. I clearly don't have a problem pissing in front of you _or_ blowing you after." Newt crosses his arms and shrugs. "So, like, whatever, man. Piss is mostly sterile and it's _my_ piss, so... I don't know. Reasons. There are other things that come out of my body that would probably be deal breakers if--No, those are definitely deal breakers. Nobody should be getting off to some of the other things that come out of my body." Newt shudders and when he looks up at Hermann, he's turned a little green.

"No. Those are... They are not... No." Hermann shakes his head and continues to avoid Newt's eyes. "You're not averse to continuing as we have been?"

" _No_. Idiot. I mean, it's not something we have to do _every_ day. I was just, sorta, exposing you to, yanno, build up immunity. But I'm not really going to say no if you do want to because, fuck, man, coming that hard is a _damn_ good start to the day, you feel me?"

Hermann nods consideringly but is otherwise silent. After a moment, he shakes to clear his head and returns to his chalkboard and Newt considers himself dismissed. He shakes his head and walks back to his side of the lab, grabbing a fresh pair of gloves to return to his sample.

That night, they have some pretty fantastic sex--even if Newt does say so himself--and the next morning Hermann follows Newt into the bathroom and is pressed up against his back before Newt can even process it. 

Newt twists slightly to kiss him as Hermann's hand rubs low on his belly and his half-hard dick is pushed up against his ass. "You want to hold it?" He asks into Hermann's mouth, nipping at his lower lip. 

" _Yes_." Hermann breaks away from Newt's lips and hisses into his neck, a hand sliding up to clutch at Newt's chest as the other presses into his abdomen.

"Don't do that--it'll be over before it starts" Newt pulls Hermann's hand away from his stomach. "Wait, here," Newt wiggles his boxers over his hips and pushes them down. They pool around his ankles and he kicks them away. He widens his stance, pushing his ass back against Hermann's groin and takes Hermann by the wrist and guides his hand down to his dick. He's looking down at Hermann's hand wrapped lightly around his soft dick, cupping him lightly and now he's having performance issues--it's _different_ when it's someone else's hand on his junk. His head rolls back on Hermann's shoulder and he groans. "Fuck. Wait no, hang on, hang on, I can do this."

He puts his hand on the back of Hermann's, index finger and thumb holding just below his head. He closes his eyes and will his body to let go and after a few false starts he manages to get a steady stream going. He wraps an arm back around Hermann's head, holding him close to where he's nuzzling Newt's neck, and releases his dick so it's only Hermann holding him.

Hermann's hand is curled around him and then his fingers are straightening and holding him up and sliding forward and the stream is running over his fingertips and that's new. He can't find it in himself to be disturbed by this development because Hermann whimpers into his neck and the pace of his hips increases. There's nothing but flannel between Hermann's dick and Newt's hole and sometimes one of the buttons catches on his ring and Newt really can't judge when it comes to kinks.

"You like that, huh? My piss running over your hand? Is it warm? Fuck, yeah, Hermann." 

" _Mein Gott_ , Newton, _red nicht weiter_ ," Hermann grinds out and Newt can't help but laugh.

Newt grabs Hermann's ass to urge him on and has to raise his head to look down and make sure piss isn't getting everywhere. He doesn't expect the bolt of lust that hits him at seeing his piss streaming over and between Hermann's fingers and he's half hard but Hermann's holding him down with his thumb. It's all way hotter than he expected it to be and he has to turn his head and seek out Hermann's lips--he's never kissed anyone while pissing before and it requires way more concentration than he's used to. 

"Nearly done," Newt says and Hermann shuts him up with a kiss. 

Hermann's fingers curl around Newt's dick and as the stream slows the last few forced spurts go into Hermann's cupped palm. Hermann shudders and pushes up hard against Newt's ass, hip movements short and sharp. He grips Newt's dick and squeezes the last few drops out onto his fingers then he's pumping Newt roughly and Newt's cringing. "No! Hermann... Fuck. Piss is bad lube. _Bad lube_." He lets go of Hermann's head and fumbles by the basin for the pump pack of lotion and squirts a few dollops onto Hermann's hand, not caring where it lands as long as _some_ of it gets on his dick. The sink catches the lotion after he tosses it aside and he braces himself against the wall as Hermann starts working him again. "Pull your dick out. Come on my back." Newt demands and the hand disappears from his chest and then Hermann's dick is barrier-free pressed between Newt's back and Hermann's stomach.

Hermann's forehead is pressed into Newt's shoulder and he's grunting as he ruts up against him. His hand comes back and it's pressing into Newt's abdomen as he whips his other hand back and forth on Newt and apparently he was wrong about being done. He whines Hermann's name and squeezes and a small trickle comes out--some of it hits the wall and floor, some gets on Hermann's hand, and just enough of it hits the water to make the sound. Hermann hunches into Newt with an obscenely drawn out moan and cums. 

As the first strips hit Newt's back he's close. Hermann's hand is stuttering on his dick and he lets go of the wall to wrap his fingers around Hermann's and tugs rough and fast until his cum is hitting the wall and water. He milks the last few drops out and tilts forward to let the wall hold him up, cheek pressed into the metal panel and glasses askew and Hermann resting heavily on his back.

"Next time," Newt says when he finally catches his breath. "We do that in the shower." 

Hermann just grunts.


End file.
